


Fire And Ice

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Dragnet (TV 2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-04
Updated: 2005-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Dragnet (2003) - Det. Elana Macias/Det. Gloria Duran - During some downtime in the midst of an investigation, guards are let down, revelations happen, and an unforgettable night occurs.





	Fire And Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** *sigh* Another great show that never got off the ground, too much thought, not enough action, did not fit the bill, but it sure was fun to watch.

  
Author's notes: *sigh* Another great show that never got off the ground, too much thought, not enough action, did not fit the bill, but it sure was fun to watch.  


* * *

Fire And Ice

 

 

## Fire And Ice

### by The Raven

Show: Dragnet (2003)  
Title: Fire And Ice  
Author: The Raven  
Pairing: Det. Elana Macias/Det. Gloria Duran Summary: During some downtime in the midst of an investigation, guards are let down, revelations happen, and an unforgettable night occurs... Rating: R  
Spoilers: Nope  
Feedback: Disclaimer: They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine... Beta Reading: Working on it! :)  
Notes: _sigh_ Another great show that never got off the ground, too much thought, not enough action, did not fit the bill, but it sure was fun to watch... 

* * *

Fire And Ice 

As Detective Gloria Duran examined her colleague, sitting opposite to her in the booth they had only a moment before, been sharing with the rest of their squad, she smiled internally. Detective Elena Macias was ordinarily the very epitome of professional detachment, though her passion shone through in everything she did. 

Right now however, the Elena was looking somewhat fuzzy around the edges and her face was showing a rare, unguarded moment, something that Gloria found herself inexplicably fascinated by. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Gloria asked the other woman, the words having left her mouth even before she was aware she had said them. 

With a slight internal frown, Gloria summarized that she too must be feeling somewhat unguarded, this could prove to be an interesting development, or not... 

Dark eyes focused on her, their intelligent depths seeming to sear her soul and for a long, timeless moment, Gloria felt exposed, like she was sitting naked in front of Elena, while the other woman sketched her; or something equivalent anyway. 

Elena canted her head to the side and smiled in a way that made Gloria feel like she was going to be privy to a wonderful secret. 

"Want to go somewhere, get some food or coffee, or something?" Elena's exotic accent and the low pitch at which she spoke, distracted Gloria completely from the apparent non sequitur that had been delivered with such panache. 

"Sure..." Gloria answered and a few moments later, the two women were walking out of the dark bar into the night, their destination unknown, but welcome nonetheless. 

* * *

As Gloria sat in the passenger seat, she observed the sure and confident way which Elena handled the car, somehow thrilled by it, her senses aroused by the other woman's confidence. 

By silent and mutual agreement, the two women had decided that since it was Elena who had suggested that they go somewhere, Elena should be the one to drive them there. 

Wherever there, was... 

They had left the bar half an hour ago and though Gloria could tell that Elena was not driving randomly, she did not really have any idea where the gorgeous Detective was taking them and found that she did not actually care. 

It was a rare treat for them to be alone, away from the scrutiny that their male colleagues caused and Gloria was more than willing to admit to herself that she was eager to get to know her female colleague. 

Even in the excellent working environment that the two had, testosterone was in overabundance and well, to be one of the guys, they could hardly be girls... 

Maybe this evening would be the beginning of something, a friendship, whatever. 

Gloria was snapped out of her thoughts by the car slowing down and coming to a stop and she looked around. 

They were stopped in front of a nondescript looking house in a very calm looking, but still obviously very L.A. neighborhood. 

Perplexed, Gloria looked at her colleague and raised an eyebrow in question. 

"This is my place, I figured we could order in, or cook, or nothing... I just suddenly felt like I wanted to be away from, well everything, if that is ok?" Again the smoky voice, with its accent, wrapped itself around Gloria's mind and caused her to freeze for a fraction of a moment. 

"Sure, that sounds great and ya, that is ok!" Gloria finally said after shaking herself out of her daze. 

A minute later, Gloria was standing in Elena's front hallway, while her sudden hostess secured the door and rearmed the alarm system. 

"I was thinking about you..." Elena said from behind Gloria, her voice soft as she spoke. 

Turning towards Elena, Gloria looked at her, waiting for an elaboration on the statement. 

"In the bar, when you offered me a penny for my thoughts..." Elena said as she slid her jacket from her shoulders and held her hand out for Gloria's. 

Moving automatically, Gloria shucked out of her coat and as she handed it over and she asked. 

"You were thinking about me?" Her own voice was soft and betrayed some of the nervous thrill that she felt, at the thought of this beautiful woman thinking about her. 

Gloria knew what Elena's file said, the professional details and the relevant personal details that were listed. 

She also knew a little about the woman from casual conversations and having worked with the other woman for a while now. 

But she did not know anything personal about her, not really. Despite that, Gloria had been fascinated by the other woman since the moment they met, something about Elena was simply hard to resist. 

"Yes..." Elena's short answer compounded Gloria's pique and as Elena motioned her towards her living room, Gloria could feel a thrill run down her spine, its appearance almost causing her to misstep as she moved. 

Without sitting, Gloria turned towards Elena and in the dimness, before Elena's hand could touch the light switch she was reaching for, Gloria found some courage. 

"What were you thinking?" Gloria's voice was barely above a whisper and sounded strange to her own ears. 

More long moments stretched out and Gloria watched the shadows play across Elena's face, saw the other woman's dark eyes sparkle even in the dimness and then saw a minute shift in body language as Elena finally spoke. 

"I was wondering what your lips taste like..." The admission seemed to wrench its way from Elena's lips and for a dozen heartbeats, Gloria felt frozen, stunned, overwhelmed. 

Then she found her voice and as she spoke, she felt a heat ignite and then spread through her body like a wildfire. 

"Why don't you come and find out." The simple statement would have shocked Gloria, but in the moments before she had thought it and then said it, she knew that it was truth. 

Elena Macias did hesitate not even for a moment, true to her nature, or what Gloria had observed of it anyway. 

Within a heartbeat, Gloria found herself face to face with the other woman and as Elena leaned in, Gloria felt something give way inside of her, something give in, happily. 

And then, they were kissing, tentatively at first, but after the first gentle exploration, gasoline was thrown on the fire and they were kissing in earnest. 

Gloria felt passion, such as she had never known, pour into her veins, seem to fill her body, block out all of her thoughts and as Elena's arms wrapped themselves around her, she was shocked at the moan that erupted from her own throat. 

It felt so good, so right, so glorious and she wanted more, had to have more, sure that she would die if she did not get more. 

Shaking, panting, the two women separated and Gloria looked into Elena's eyes, now completely black with passion and knew that whatever she was feeling, Elena was feeling it too. 

Without hesitation, Gloria reached for the buttons on Elena's shirt, her trembling fingers making quick, though inefficient work of them and as she pushed the soft material off Elena's shoulders, she was unable to resist the urge to lean in and paste the flesh that was revealed. 

As her lips brushed Elena's collar bones, Gloria felt as well as heard, Elena moan, deep inside of her chest. 

The effect was electric, instant, and Gloria continued to push the shirt off, discarding it as her hands sought to touch, to feel, to know; this truth... 

Seconds passed and Gloria felt a gentle tug in her hair as her mouth was brought up for another all consuming, mind searing kiss, its very nature and act of making love in of itself. 

Minutes passed and the women undressed eachother, explored eachother, consumed eachother, desperately, hungrily, wantonly, shamelessly. 

Their efforts to reveal all were finally rewarded by the final reveal of tantalizing, beautiful nakedness. 

Gloria did not resist as Elena tugged her gently by the hand, their shapes mere shadows in the darkness of the unlit house. 

The glimpses that Gloria saw of Elena as they moved, only served to fuel her hunger and as they walked the few steps to Elena's bedroom, Gloria could feel her wetness seep down her inner thighs. 

The feeling was intoxicating, overwhelming... 

Irresistible... 

* * *

Elena decided not to turn on the lights in her bedroom as she led the unresisting Gloria to the edge of her bed, the knowledge of what they were about to do causing Elena to almost faint from the desire that was making her body thrum and her mind sing. 

Turning to the other woman, Elena tugged gently, seeing Gloria's beautiful form flow towards her and then, their naked bodies touched, the softness, the curves, the life in Gloria's warm body, in her's, caused Elena to swear in Spanish, unconsciously, her mind completely taken over by her singular desire for this woman, right now. 

The idle thought that Gloria understood and knew what she had just said, just added to the thrill of the moment, the feelings that were making Elena slip into a glad insanity. 

Unable to wait any longer, Elena throw the covers off her bed and sat down, pulling the other woman towards her, down with her, on top of her and then it was heaven, heaven, glorious heaven. 

Since the moment she had laid eyes on Gloria the day they had met, Elena had been smitten, drawn in and a small flame had started to burn. 

Tonight, she had somehow found herself and been able to achieve something she had only dreamed about, fantasized about, thought about. 

She was still somewhat shocked that Gloria not only seemed to share her feelings, but equaled her passion and as the other woman melded her body to Elena's, Elena knew that she would not survive without this, could not be expected to, ever again. 

As they moved, all else disappeared. As their bodies became one, nothing else mattered. As they lay together hours later, no one else existed... 

* * *

Dawn came early, or seemed to anyway, and Elena felt herself come awake after what seemed to be only minutes since she had fallen asleep wrapped around Gloria's body. 

They had made love for hours, sometimes slowly, sometimes with a desperate passion, until the need for sleep had finally overcome them and they had simply finally given into it, content, but not sated. 

As she moved minutely, Elena reasoned that she had never felt quite so, deliciously sore, decadent, wonderful and it was made oh-so-much better by the woman in her arms, who was still sound asleep with her head pillowed on Elena's chest. 

It was only when the phone by Elena's bed rang that Gloria stirred and opened her eyes, her dark, soulful eyes, eyes that haunted Elena even now, that saw her completely, knew some of her deepest secrets. 

Gloria said nothing as Elena answered her phone, rather she simply curled herself tighter, until Elena was completely unsure where her own body ended and Gloria's begun and she almost forgot she was on the phone. 

After she hung up, Elena looked at Gloria, seeing barely contained passion, tenderness and something else, something she could only hope about, in the other woman's face. 

"Work?" Gloria asked, though it was clear that it was work, no one but cops called at this time of day and both women were always on call. 

Elena shivered at the sound of Gloria's voice, rough from sleep, from making love. 

Unable to control herself and unwilling to even try, Elena brought their mouths together and the kiss that followed ignited the hot embers that were the remnant of last night's fires. 

As Gloria's hands traveled down her body, Elena lost her mind and her soul and when those talented and knowing hands, entered her body, Elena lost control almost instantly, her hands finding Gloria's body in turn as they rocked together, desperate to be closer, to be one, to be... 

Moments later, Elena felt climax overtake her body and sensed Gloria's body follow her's and it was so good, that Elena was sure that their impossible bliss would make her become unconscious. 

A long five minutes later, Elena finally moved, regretfully peeling herself away from Gloria's body, removing her fingers from the thick wetness that encased them, from the warmth of their preferred haven. 

"We need to be at work in an hour, I told Joe I would pick you up..." Elena said, as she looked into Gloria's eyes. 

The other woman sighed and smiled, before she spoke again, her voice piercing Elena again, making her want to beg for th ether woman's touch, wishing she could forget everything, except right now, this moment, this reality. 

"Want to go somewhere later, get some food or coffee, or something?" The smile and mischief in Gloria's voice caused Elena to laugh and after taking a deep, contented breath she replied. 

"Sure..." 

The End

Fandom:  Other (Dragnet - 2003)   
Title:   **Fire And Ice**   
Author:   **The Raven**   [email]   [[website]](http://www.geocities.com/blackravenfishing/)   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **R**  |  ***slash***  |  **12k**  |  **09/04/05**   
Characters:  Det. Elana Macias/Det. Gloria Duran   
Pairings:  Det. Elana Macias/Det. Gloria Duran   
Summary:  Dragnet (2003) - Det. Elana Macias/Det. Gloria Duran - During some downtime in the midst of an investigation, guards are let down, revelations happen, and an unforgettable night occurs.   
Notes:  *sigh* Another great show that never got off the ground, too much thought, not enough action, did not fit the bill, but it sure was fun to watch.   
Disclaimer/Other:  They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine.   
  



End file.
